Silver Warden
by ForeverFlannel
Summary: Duncan and Silver have been friends since teenagers. Silver has taken a liking to the other Warden of their group- Riordan. With new recruit Alistair, who is fond of Silver himself, things are likely to get a little odd and uncomfortable. In the world of Dragon Age but I've discarded of DA's timeline for this one. Riordan and Warden
1. Into the Dragon's Den

My body was exhausted as I ran between the trees in the forest, stumbling over branches and fragments of rocks as I went along but always catching myself before I fell. Turning back to look at where I had seen the High Dragon seconds earlier, I saw nothing. "Thank the Maker.. Oh, thank you." I let my duel swords relax in my palms as I struggled for air, my comfort not lasting long as I heard the leaves crush behind me. I flipped around, gripping onto the swords and swinging them with precision towards the big ugly monster before me. Crunch. I felt a cracking blow hit my arm, sending me flying towards a tree. I wobbled back to my feet, staggering to my blades as the dragon rushed forward. Just as it was about to contact me with it's horns, I dodged the hit and skidded to the treeline, preparing myself for the final hit.

A scream erupted in my throat as I flew for the beast, lodging both blades into it's neck and twisting as it hit the ground. It's neck snapped under the pressure as I used the blades to heave myself to the forest floor, examining the creature before placing my swords on my back to start off in full sprint again.

I settled back against the tree when I reached our camp, panting quite loudly as sweat poured down my face. Pulling at my leather top and trying to un-stick the material from my body, I slipped my feet from the wet grass and looked up to see that Duncan's gaze was set on me in confusion. He was rested on a tree stump in front of me, knife in hand and pieces of wood scattered on the ground around his feet. "Are you done now?" His voice seemed dry and annoyed as he eyed my terrified features, setting down the long piece of wood he was carving to pay attention. I shook my head, licking my lips as I squinted, peering around the tree to see if there was anything there yet.

"I- I.. Think I killed it. I hope I did." I muttered, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to calm my breathing. He flew to his feet, walking up to me slowly, a brown lock of hair falling to his eye as he looked down at me.

"You think you did? What was it?" His arms were crossed over his chest and his foot was out, the knife no longer in his possession. I looked up, finally managing out a breath as my vision restored itself. His eyes were settled on my own as I spoke, making me feel a bit nervous.

"Dragons. I fought through half a dozen of them trying to reach camp. They were mostly hatch-lings but there was a high dragon that emerged from the cave down by the river when I had slaughtered the little ones. I'm pretty sure it's dead, I heard it's neck snap under my blades ." I peered around him, seeing the camp almost desolate other than Alistair who sat in front of the fire, staring off into the nothingness of the flames. "Where's Riordan?"

Duncan looked away with concern, peering through the forest. "He left soon after you. I thought you would've found each other by now. I had only sent you for firewood and since you'd been gone for a while he was getting worried with the rest of us."

My heart dropped in my chest and anger flooded my eyes as I stepped towards Duncan, pointing my finger to his chest. "How.. How dare you! You sent him after me? I told you I was fine, that there would be no need for anyone to come along! Must you treat me like a child, Duncan? We are of the same, we joined together! Yet you feel the need to treat me like so? How could you do such a thing!"

His gaze adverted to his feet, staring calmly as he cleared his throat, "I did not send him after you, friend. He demanded to go."

I raised my hand to my face, exhaling as I closed my eyes loosely. "Which way did he go?" I was so upset that the question sounded more of a statement, my chest was rattled and my voice shaken. Duncan walked over towards the row of tree trunks, picking up his blade and swinging it over his back with a sigh and no struggle.

"That way." He pointed his hand out, a little left from where I had just emerged from. "Let me gather our necessities and we will leave together."

I sat at the base of the tree to gather my strength as I watched the others prepare for our search. I felt like an ass for running off like I did when sent to do something, now someone could be dead. I wasn't ready for that. I had never wished for this, I had only wanted to gather some supplies to make potion, and maybe even some meat for a nice dinner. Maybe dragon scales would be better than bear. My stomach growled at me as I had thought of all I could make, deciding against my body I ignored the urge to grab a stale cookie from my pack, standing once the boys were ready.

I followed quickly behind Duncan into the forest, letting my feet carry me without thought as I continued to worry. The three of us were rather silent as we made our way through the lush greenery, other than the stupid comments Alistair shared with me to try and get me to cheer up. I was everything but cheery, and even though I was fond of him I was getting aggravated by his attempts to make me laugh. "No is not the time, Alistair." My voice was low and grumpy sounding, Alistair ran up me after I spoke- a silly smile on his face as he started off taking again.

"Oh, Silver. I'm sure Riordan is just fine. Let's talk about dinner." I paused and looked at him, a slightly annoyed look on my face as I wobbled over a rock to Duncan.

"Why must you call me silver?"

Duncan turned his head to us for a second, a faint smile on his lips as he stopped at the river. "Your eyes. This boy swoons over you way too much. Surprised he can even focus half the time. Worse than Riordan, that's for sure. Didn't think that was even possible.."

Alistair smiled wider to hide his shyness, a rosy red blush coming to his cheeks anyways. "Uh, Duncan.. May we talk in private when we arrive back at camp?"

A chuckle made out of Duncan's throat as he brushed the mud off his boots onto the rock before continuing left, walking close to the river. I stuck close behind him as the sun started to set, sometimes grabbing onto him when I slipped. I swear that man was made of steel, no matter how off guard he looked, he always caught me with ease, and never once lost his balance from holding me up. I thought to myself what to say to Riordan when we would find him. Maybe 'Why would you run after me like I'm a child?' or 'I guess it's the thought that counts'. Then again, 'Your such an idiot but your a sweetheart' also sounded like a good start. I felt my body come in contact with something hard and cold, I looked up to see I had ran directly into Duncan and Alistair had ran into me.

I pushed myself out of the mess, my face flushing with heat as I looked down at the ground, stumbling over a tiny rock and almost falling. Duncan grabbed onto my arm, setting me on my feet once again with a measured sigh. "I must say, for someone who has such grace with a sword, your a bloody klutz out of battle."

"I've heard that a lot.."

The situation got more uncomfortable as they both stared at me for a minute or so with an odd look on their faces. I wanted to run away and hide but instead just stood there, frozen and aggravated with myself. I heard a scream erupt from between the tree line and the river down the path from us, my blood running cold at the sound. "Riordan." My voice cracked as I muttered to myself, flying down the narrow path to where the sound was coming from. Footsteps followed me quickly as we had arrived at the large wing of a dragon. I looked up from the floor, my heart nearly stopping completely to see no one other than the bloodied dragon.

I stepped closer, looking over it carefully. What appeared to be the tip of a sword was poking out it's head. "Riordan?" No reply again. "Riordan!" My voice practically shook the trees around me and echoed throughout the woodlands. I heard a groan, a soft rustle of rocks hitting rocks and turned back towards the dragon, seeing it's head move slightly.

"Silver!" His voice sounded from underneath the beast. I ran to it with Duncan, pulling the dragon off of him with struggle. I fell to my knees next to him as I saw the blood that covered him, tears trying to force their way from my eyes. Riordan took in a heavy breath, sliding himself out from underneath of the dragon with a wince- he was cradling his arm. I pulled it from his grasp, looking down at it closely. "Silver, I didn't think you would come. This thing came out of no where and started attacking me. Are you alright?"

I struggled to talk, taking in a breath as I looked to his eyes. "Your the one on the floor bleeding, Riordan. I'm fine." I let his arm gently drop to my lap as I ripped a piece of fabric from both of my sleeves, holding one up to Duncan. "Go dip this in the river."

I ran my thumb across his arm, making him shudder as I had touched something that was obviously broken. Looking down, I saw a bone sticking out from under the blood. "I don't have much supplies. I can stop the bleeding so we can get back to camp but you'll have to wait to be healed properly until then."

He nodded, gripping onto me to sit up, a small smile slipping onto his lips. "I'm glad your okay."


	2. Jack of all Trades

Riordan jumped a little as I pulled the tiny black thread through his arm for a final time, looking down at the nicely sewn laceration. I bit off the string close to the needle, sticking it through my pants so I could use both hands to tie a knot in the string. "You'd make a great seamstress, Silver. That's a mighty fine job you did." His voice broke through the silence as he flopped back down on the cot with a sigh. I sat his arm down, staring at my handiwork in admiration as he flexed his hand, a smile adorning my face.

"Thank you, I suppose. Maybe the Wardens will one day need me to knit them scarves and mittens." My response to his compliment had made us both laugh a little, our eyes meeting for a second as I placed my hand gently over his injury. He had looked away from me as our skin touched. What had gotten into him? "I'll try my best to mend the bone as best I can." I nearly whispered, closing my eyes as heat came from my hand, a white-blue light going over his arm. After I had done what I could, he adverted his gaze back to me, his curiosity seemingly getting the best of him.

"Where did you learn your magic? I didn't know you could heal. You wield a sword."

I looked to him, resting back on my elbow. "I had a friend in the circle. He ran from there to here a lot but he seemed to have time to teach me what he could before he left, always. I bare magic in my bloodline so I had some reserves I didn't know about. Nice man, quite young to know so much. I haven't seen him in a few years now, though. Dear, Maker, what was his name.. Uh. Started with a-"

"Anders, you mean? That foolish man that tried to evade the templars to be with you and kept getting caught throughout the years?"

I bit my lip at Duncan's words, feeling quite uncomfortable once more. Why must he jump in all the time? He knew everything I had forgotten, I swear he held the other half of my brain. Riordan looked from Duncan back to me, his eyes seeming dull. Was he perhaps jealous? "Is that true, Silver? You were with a mage?"

I nodded, moving my gaze to Alistair who had somehow gotten engaged in our conversation. "A mage! How horrific. Those large sticks they use must be compensating for something. You should know better." He grinned at me, leaning back against the wood log. I glared at him, a sigh falling from my lips.

"And so do giant great swords, yes? I can find out quite easily and make your life a living hell. But shouldn't a templar like yourself know what mages lack? They are the ones frisking them before shoving them into the tower."

"Forget I said anything." He replied quickly, shuffling his feet in the dirt like he always did when he was nervous. I smiled, somewhat feeling accomplished in getting him to shut up. I really didn't want to talk about Anders. In fact, he was the very last thing on my list that I never want to talk about, if he was even on the list to begin with. I wish I would've said 'This is not the time to bring this up' or 'I don't want to hear of him any longer', yes, that would've shown that I was hurt but as long as he wasn't the subject of discussion I wouldn't care. Instead, I kept my mouth shut and the conversation dragged on to my distaste.

"So.. How.. Was it?..." Riordan's voice seemed a little off pitch and awkward, and he ignored eye contact. I raised my eyebrow, not answering as I stared down at him. "I mean... Intimacy with a mage.."

My face flushed red as I tried to force out words. Scratching my arm nervously, a cleared my throat to speak. "It was.." I searched for words, reminiscing on the days that we spent together, and the nights that we would share. Just, don't give to much information, don't show interest, enthusiasm- Nothing. Just, keep it to yourself. I thought to myself, taking a breath, "Decent.. Why do you ask?"

Riordan looked over to me, something flashing in his eyes. "Just.. Decent?" I shook my head, gnawing into my lip as I searched his eyes for any hint to what he was thinking. "Oh, I was under the impression that it was more than decent. Magnificent even. I've heard that they can summon lightning to.. Arouse." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, I was in shock he even said that. He saw my face and laughed, returning to the Riordan I knew in swift seconds. "Oh, Silver, don't get your knickers in a bunch, I was just curious. I guess I'll have to change my mind and not take up magic as a side job."

"That's why you wanted to practice magic? Sex? Are you even serious right now? I didn't even know that you wanted to study the arts, but whatever, not the point."

"A man can dream, Silver. No reason to be flustered over it." He snickered, eyes gleaming at me as a smile crept to his face. I groaned under my breath, rubbing my temples as my eyes fell shut. Most unpleasing talk, ever.

"How did we even get onto this subject, anyways? Isn't this a bit... Raunchy? We're raunchy wardens now. We'll be in history as the worst wardens ever. Sitting on our asses talking about sex instead of defeating evil."

The camp had had a good laugh out of what I said before parting ways for bed. I stayed on the cot outside my ruined tent, staring up into the sky and watching the stars. Talking in a breath of cold air, I opened my sleepy eyes to see Riordan standing outside of his own tent, watching me shiver in the night air. He looked a little lost in his thoughts as he walked over to me once I had noticed him. "Why are you still up, Orlais?"

"I didn't want you out here alone, Fereldan." He smiled, taking a spot next to me, his pale blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "What are you doing up?"

I smiled back, transferring my gaze from the sky to him. "Just watching the stars, really. It's so beautiful out here at night."

"Your very beautiful, I agree."

I blushed, squinting at him as my smile widened. "You never exactly answered my question." Riordan sighed, looking away for a second to examine the sky. The light cascaded from his face almost like an angel, making me not able to even properly say thank you or ask how he was. He gazed back down to me, his breath nearly hitting my face, the usual dark circles under his eyes gone in the light that fell on us.

"I was going to ask you to join me in my tent." My heart stopped for a second before quickening it's pace, leaving me at a loss of words as I found my voice stuck somewhere in my throat. He chuckled softly, peeling his eyes from mine once more. "Not like that, Silver, but if it is meant it will happen in due time. I was asking since your tent is no longer, and it worries me to restlessness to have you out at night."

I grinned, leaning up a little. "It also worries you in the day time, too, obviously."

"Yes, it does. Now will you go? If you want me to sleep this is what must be done. I can sleep here if you like."

I bit my lip, watching him carefully. "No, Riordan. It's okay. Your company suits me just fine. Will you give me a hand?"

He laughed to me, lifting his bandaged arm as he stood to help me up. "Yes, but only one, Fereldan. Tis all I have now."


	3. Dueling and Catching

_This story was only meant to have 3 chapters but based on comments I might do more. I've completely fell for this story myself and would like to write more on it but it all depends on reviews._

"We had just gotten away from the Wardens and we went into a pub," I stopped to take a breath, swinging my sword at Duncan as I back-stepped with a smile creeping onto my face, "And when we had gotten up to our room after a night of drinking, there they were. Waiting for us."

I ducked as I heard air whistle past Riordan's blade, barely missing it. "That must have been close to around when I met you for the first time. We we're never stationed at the same spot but you were in so much trouble they made me watch after you." I kicked back off Duncan's plated armor, twisting around to contact my blade with the man behind me. He stopped it with his own sword, smirking a little as he stepped towards me, the sword crossing mine with ease and pressing to my neck. "Is that correct?"

I nodded, pulling back and swiftly moving between his legs to come up behind him when he started for me again. I aimed the sword at his back, pushing him towards Duncan. "Yes, that's when we met, I do believe. I also think that's when I had seduced you into letting me leave again."

Riordan laughed as they circled each other, giving me time to catch my breath. "I think it was I who seduced you, Silver. I led you right into a locked room." He moved quickly past Duncan's strikes, matching each with his own. I sighed, watching them with excitement as I took a drink of water from the lake. Duncan had bested him after quite a while of dueling, only catching him by a mere second from behind.

"Well, friends. I should be off to start the fire back up for dinner. I assume I'll see you soon, Silver? Or will you be sticking around to test out my work on your sword? " His smile was wide as he walked to me, letting my use him to help stand so I could give him a hug.

"Thank you for fixing my blade. You know how much it meant." I muttered, my head barely to his shoulders as he hesitantly pulled his own strong arms around my tiny frame. Riordan leaned back at the tree, happiness in his eyes as he watched us. Sweat plastered his hair to his face as he pulled away, his brown eyes shimmering slightly as he stepped from my shadow.

"No problem. That blade of your means much to me, too. I just don't think you'd look right with a different sword, you've had that damned thing since we were in our teens."

I giggled, looking down at the steel. To me it was beautiful, and so much more than just a blade. "It is a bit.. Rusted."

"Rusted isn't the word, darling. That thing needs more help than I can give. The tip is duller than a baby bear's ass."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to suppress a smile. "Hey, don't be so mean to her. You still have Stain." He sighed, beginning to exit the small empty spot of forest in which we were practicing on. He turned his head, his eyes squinting through the sun at me.

"But I don't use the piece of nug shit to slay dragons."

With that, he exited, leaving me and Riordan to finish our practice. He stepped out of the shade of the tree, armor glistening in the light as he made his way to me. "Are you alright to continue? I already hate swinging swords at my friends but if I were to ever strike you down, I'd hate myself, too." My heart beat was twice the normal, ringing through my ears as he inched towards me. I back stepped, slipping over a tree trunk. His arm gripped at my waist, slowly pulling me to my feet, and even closer to him. "Are you alright, Silver? I bet you thought I wouldn't catch you."

I let go of my lip, looking up at him completely breathless. "Whether you or Duncan, I'm always being caught, lest I'm alone. Then I fall on my rump in an excruciating way." Riordan smiled, his breath hitting my lips as he pulled his arm tighter around me, letting the blade fall from his other hand. Our foreheads touched as we embraced, listening to the winds travel through the trees in silence for a moment.

"Is it alright if I don't let go when I catch you, Silver? You fall quite a lot, and if I keep holding on you won't have a chance to fall. I promise to prevent you from falling as much as I can, I could protect you with my life." His words rattled my insides and made my heart go faster. I closed my eyes, inhaling a large sum of air as his head tipped- his lips nearly touching mine. "If I had it my way, sweetheart, you would never fall in the first place and I would never let go."

"Bloody hell, Riordan. Just kiss me. My heart is already a puddle."

He pulled away with a smirk on his face, wagging a finger at me. "Only if you catch me." Picking up my sword and handing it to me before grabbing his own. The tips of our swords touched as we both moved into battle stance, circling once again.

"I will do so with ease, darling." With that I had charged at him, skidding to a stop when he had moved from my way, grabbing my arm to hold me up, his body pressed to mine with his sword to my neck.

"If so, why it I still doing the catching?" His breath hit my neck, clouding up my mind again as his lips lingered over my skin- sending a chill up my spine before moving away again. I turned to face him, pressing my blade to his chest as he back to the tree.

"You won't let me catch you, Orlais. Tis not my fault but yours. I come to you with open arms." I whispered to him, lips grazing his once before he ducked out of my grasp.

"Maybe because you've already caught me, Fereldan." He spoke a few feet behind me, my sword swinging to stop his. We swung at each other for quite some time, each hit measuring the other. He had knocked my sword from me but I carried on and dodged his blows. Finally, I grabbed his sword and ran towards him, our bodies colliding into one another as we hit the ground- his sword falling from my fingers.

"Will you kiss me now?" I breathed, hands reaching to either side of him to steadily hold myself up. Riordan grabbed onto my hands before they hit the ground, gently flipping me to my back as his lips hovered over mine- a hand running down my cheek.

"With pleasure." Before his lips touched mine, I looked into his eyes, fingers running to his hair.

"There's just one fall you cannot cease, though, Riordan.." He pressed his face to my palm, leaving a tender kiss on my wrist as he concentrated on my eyes with his lusty blue ones.

"Which is that?"

I looked deep into his eyes, a smile forming on my pursed lips. "My falling for you." He pulled my closer, leaning to my ear a little.

"That is the only fall I wish not to end, my sweet." Riordan's lips finally met mine as my fingers laced in his, our eyes falling shut simultaneously. The kiss was in tune on both sides, and our movements matched as in battle with the racing of our hearts. For once, I didn't care if I fell.


End file.
